Sólo a mí
by Viko W
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot MadaDei. No se como describirlo,un momento de romanticismo? Mmm, está más enfocado a Deidara ésta vez.


**Sólo a mí.**

**Disclaimer: **La serie de Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. No trato de hacer dinero haciendo esto, sólo con la finalidad de entretener.

**Advertencias:** MadaDei… y estoy segura que alguna faltilla ortográfica por ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cielo azul. Nubes que viajan siempre blancas.

Bosque…

La fresca brisa mueve las ramas más pequeñas de los imponentes árboles. Frondosos, llenos de cientos, miles de hojas. Cada uno diferente de otro, tanto en color como en forma y altura.

Más allá, a las orillas del bosque en donde abundan los arbustos, se extiende una pradera. Llena de flores que superan en número a los siempre altos árboles. Hay tantas, que los colores parecen mezclarse unos con otros.

-

-

-

-

Un par de majestuosas aves de blanca arcilla descienden justo en medio de un claro, cerca del límite de la arbolada. Sobre ambas, dos individuos de oscuras ropas yacen parados.

- ¿Por qué estamos en un lugar como este, uhn?

Deidara salta del águila y camina unos cuantos pasos. Prontamente para en seco al notar el magnificente campo frente a sus ojos. Le parece increíble no haber visto tal paisaje desde arriba.

El perfumado aroma a flores golpea su cara y sutilmente aspira la melosa fragancia. No puede distinguir a ciencia cierta cada uno de los aromas propios de las distintas flores. Sólo sabe que son muchos y que huelen delicioso.

Suspira quedamente y por un instante, olvida que está acompañado. Pero el estar ahí le hace recordar ciertas cosas que había creído olvidar.

Desde que 'entró' a Akatsuki no había tenido oportunidad alguna de presenciar cosas tan bellas…

Madara lo mira aún sobre la creación de arcilla y poco después baja en un sutil movimiento. Tranquilamente se acerca al ojiazul por la espalda, cauteloso, sin hacer ruido. Sonríe tras la máscara, regocijándose placentero ante la reacción del rubio.

- Porque vinimos aquí.-responde luego de un rato.

El joven artista se sobresalta ligeramente y procesa la información.

- ¡Eso lo sé!-refuta molesto.- Me refiero a, ¿por qué insististe en venir a un sitio como éste, uhn?

- Oh, eso.-frotó con suavidad la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Deidara espera la respuesta frunciendo el entrecejo.

El de máscara con diseño en espiral se mantiene callado.

Deidara sigue aguardando.

El silencio los envuelve, siendo quebrantado quizá, por el trinar de algunas aves.

Transcurren algunos minutos y la duda aún sigue flotando en el aire. Para cuando el rubio está por estallar en un poderoso reclamo, la varonil voz de Madara surge, rompiendo el tranquilo silencio.

- Te gusta, ¿no?

El rubio lo mira desconcertado, y sin saber muy bien el por qué, asiente.

- Entonces eso basta para mí.- responde con suavidad.

Deidara se sonroja al instante y vuelve a darle la espalda, fingiendo molestia. Su rostro se siente caliente, algo normal cuando la sangre se aglomera en las mejillas, tiñéndolas poco a poco en un pálido rojo.

- Tonto, uhn…- es lo único que dice antes de que su voz lo traicione y decida volverse temblorosa.

Escucha un sonido familiar. El peculiar ruido de una máscara siendo retirada… aquello hace palpitar con fuerza su corazón. Él se reprocha internamente lo ridículo que es comportarse como una chica, pero simplemente le es inevitable.

Su piel se eriza al sentir las fuertes manos de su compañero sobre sus hombros. Entonces sus piernas amenazan con derrumbarse…

Cuando se llega a ese punto, no hay palabras… sólo miradas encontrándose.

Rojo con azul.

_Mírame…_

Él deshace el agarre y tímidamente se gira al moreno. Aún lo mira fijamente, su sonrojo crece al percibir como la cercanía entre ambos crece. Sus ojos se cierran lentamente y el suave roce de sus labios le hace sentir miles de mariposas en el estómago.

Un sutil contacto que poco a poco se vuelve profundo.

… _bésame…_

Madara rodea su pequeña cintura un momento, para después envolverlo en un cariñoso abrazo. Así, el menor recuerda cuan maravilloso era sentir la calidez de alguien, como cuando aún era un infante y su madre le abrazaba…

… cuando le querían. Cuando se sentía querido.

Sus labios se separaron con sumo cuidado, como temiendo fuera el último beso. Entonces Madara lo mira, y sonríe con una extraña dulzura que hace temblar el corazón del rubio.

_Ámame…_

- Te quiero.- le murmura al oído.

Deidara sonríe también y se aferra a su cuello. Sólo en momentos como esos, sólo entonces es capaz de dejar su orgullo a un lado y permitirse querer a alguien como él… como lo es Madara.

… _sólo a mí._

_Sólo sé para mí._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Notas:** Las frases que he puesto en cursivas, son los pensamientos de Deidara, no se si se haya entendido, pero aquí lo aclaro. Este pequeño one-shot, que en un principio nació como un drabble (pero cuando me vine a dar cuenta ya había rebasado las quinientas palabras), surgió extrañamente cuando me lamentaba por cosas sin sentido (entiéndase por 'cosas sin sentido', cosas sin sentido).

Creo que salió muy meloso… y un Deidara que no se ve muy como es, pero vamos, que siempre me van los personajes un tanto-o muy-OoC, claro, sólo cuando yo los manejo y encima estaba en mi modo romántico. En todo caso, espero sea de su agrado.

… Agh, me duele la espalda… ya es momento de cambiar el banquito por una silla decente.


End file.
